marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Teresa Parker (Earth-616)
Ms. T, Ms. Penguin | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = William Fitzpatrick (possible grand-father, deceased); Mary Parker (possible mother, deceased); Richard Parker (possible father, deceased); Peter Parker (possible brother); Ben Parker (possible uncle, deceased); May Parker (possible aunt); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (brown under Mentallo's manipulation) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (dark brown under Mentallo's manipulation) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly government agent, spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; James Robinson; Werther Dell'Edera | First = Amazing Spider-Man: Family Business Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The true origins of Teresa Parker (or Durand) are unclear. At one point in her life she was manipulated by Kingpin and Mentallo into believing to be the daughter of CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker, and thus the long-lost secret sister of Peter Parker, with the villain later on claiming her real surname to be Durand. However, there is evidence that might point to the fact that she is in fact of Parker's kin.A flashback at the end of Amazing Spider-Man: Family Business shows Mary Parker revealing to Richard that she was pregnant with a second child. Furthermore in , Teresa is shown holding a photograph with Richard and Mary holding her as a baby, a photograph whose contents initially appeared to have been a fabrication of Mentallo. Family Business Teresa first came into Peter Parker's life after saving him from mysterious gunmen. She drove to the site of the shooting, which was near Peter's apartment, and managed to escort Peter to safety after revealing her identity, claiming to have recently discovered that she was Peter's sister, despite Peter's skepticism. Teresa then told Peter that both of them were targeted and would be killed unless they took action. At Hotel Metropolis in Monaco, more assassins set upon the Parkers, and Peter was forced to change into Spider-Man to confront them, as Teresa wondered about his whereabouts. After the skirmish, Teresa and Peter made their way to meet their contact once more, after learning he was not at the casino. On the way, Peter once again demanded answers from her. She revealed that she was investigating a massive criminal enterprise taking shape in Europe, and that Peter was somehow going to be involved in it. She immediately looked into his background and dug into the files of his parents, finding conclusive records of her birth and being orphaned shortly after; however, Peter was still confused. Later, both of them finally met Emile Chigaru, who claimed to be the mission controller of Peter's parents. They made their way for Cairo, as Emile picked up the cup Teresa drank from, deep in thought. After evading another ambush by the Kingpin, Teresa discovered Peter's identity as Spider-Man. Forced to ditch his damaged costume, Teresa handed Peter a spare costume based on the black suit. They entered the Cairo ruins, only to bump straight into the Kingpin and his henchmen. The Kingpin then commanded Mentallo to turn off the effects of the perception filter on Peter and Teresa, which revealed her true looks. Fisk then revealed Teresa's true last name as being Durand, and she was not Peter's kin. Teresa denied this, taking out the photo of her parents as proof, but the contents faded to nothing, due to Mentallo's abilities. Holding Teresa at gunpoint, Kingpin then demanded Peter open the secret vault, unleashing the robot known as the Sleeper. Teresa then fought the Kingpin as Peter wrestled with his new foe. After Peter defeated the Sleeper and the Kingpin, Teresa wanted to kill the latter as revenge for what he did to her. Peter tried to convince her against it. Relenting, Teresa was caught by an uppercut the Kingpin threw out, causing a stray shot from her pistol to hit Peter, as the Kingpin started to strangle her, saying that she should have accepted his offer of serving him. Mentallo, at this point, snuck up behind Kingpin and unleashed a massive wave of energy that knocked everyone, including Teresa, unconscious. When Teresa regained consciousness, she was able to piece together an account on the events that transpired with Peter's assistance; however, she had lost her memory of Peter being Spider-Man. The two then bid each other goodbye. Back at Emile's residence, it was revealed that he had tested the DNA from the cup Teresa had used. Obtaining the results, he smiled and wondered what to make of it. Project Twilight Following this adventure, Teresa decided she needed a fresh start and left the CIA to join a S.H.I.E.L.D. division called the Gray Blade that specialized in performing international hostage rescues and intel gathering. Teresa became fugitive after learning of a program named "Project Twilight," which consisted of an exhaustive plan to take down both superheroes and supervillains. After deleting all traces of the project from Gray Blade's systems and hiding the only known back-up in the form of nanofluids in her bloodstream, Teresa sought the help of Peter Parker, having regained the memories that he was Spider-Man. Since Spider-Man was in the process of investigating a supply network of retroffited untraceable Stark phones, Teresa assisted him in confronting the Kingpin, who was involved in the operation. To this end, she was provided with spare superhero equipment by Hophni Mason, a superhero outfitter. Later on, she helped Spider-Man save Hophni from an attack by the Vulture. Since Teresa had been spotted by Gray Blade operatives with Spider-Man, they arrested Peter himself due to his alter-ego being supposedly his bodyguard. With the Human Torch's help, Teresa freed Peter. When Peter was trying to get Teresa out of New York, they were attacked by numerous criminals sent by the supervillain outfitter Tinkerer. After returning to Hophni's lab, Mason convinced Teresa to take her to another laboratory to extract the Gray Blade data from her body to take the target off her back. In reality, Hophni turned out to be nothing but a disguise used by the Tinkerer. He extracted the data so to fill in the gaps of his own archive of anti-superhuman contingencies. The Tinkerer's lab was attacked by Gray Blade operatives, and Teresa was rescued by J. Jonah Jameson, who had been investigating the Tinkerer with Betty Brant and they had stumbled upon his lab. In the middle of the confusion, Betty also destroyed the machines containing the data extracted from Teresa. Almost immediately following the Tinkerer's defeat, an armada of the alien known as Vedomi appeared. Since the Tinkerer had expected their arrival, but notes detailing how to repel them had been lost years into the past, Spider-Man decided to use a Time Platform lent by Iron Man to retrieve the information. Teresa joined him in this journey. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers